


And A Happy New Year

by masterlynovak



Series: Wincestmas 2016 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, I guess he was poisoned, M/M, New Years, Poisoning, Underage Drinking, Why? I don't know, idk like, stop judging me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlynovak/pseuds/masterlynovak
Summary: Sam is in love with his brother. Of course.





	

The club is filled with champagne-drunk teenagers, everyone is finding that special someone to kiss, during the five last minutes before midnight.

Sam isn’t, his gangly sixteen year old body is instead pressed against the wall, away from everyone.

His brother is standing a few feet away from him, kissing some overdone bimbo from Sam’s high school. He doesn’t want to think about it, every glance at her and Dean making it sting in his chest.

Sam goes to the bar instead; where the bartender doesn’t seem to mind who he’s selling alcohol to since his business is flourished.

“What can I getcha, kid?” he asks, wiping his hands on a dirty towel. “Champagne?”

Sam shrugs, and realizes he just made it clear to how underage he was. “Surprise me.”

“Sure”, the bartender says, shrugging back at the sixteen year old. “You here with a friend?”

Sam looks over his shoulder, his eyes landing on Dean and the girl, still standing close to each other and laughing, not kissing right now.

“Not really”, he says under his breath. The bartender makes an O with his mouth and Sam wonders if he’s really that obvious. He looks down on the mahogany wood bar, ashamed. The bartender finishes the last few touches of Sam’s drink.

“That’s the worst feeling, right?” the bartender says, sliding a dark liquid to Sam. The young boy nods solemnly, seizing the glass so hard he’s afraid it might brake. The bartender reflects a sad smiles at the boy.

“You have two minutes to midnight”, he tells Sam, slapping his shoulder. “Go and get your man.”

Sam laughs sadly at this. “Thank you”, he whispers to him and raises his glass as a cheer. 

In one sweep he’s downed the entire thing and it burns his throat. It was clearly not made to drink everything at once. He smiles a goodbye at the bartender (pretending not to be affected by the strongness of the drink), leaves the glass on the bar and makes his way towards Dean.

Halfway there he’s feeling some kind of headache, but ignores it. He still hasn’t mastered the art of drinking, and blames it on that.

He reaches Dean, who looks at him in an odd manner.

“What’s up Sammy?” he asks. Sam wants to say something, but his voice is stuck in his throat. He can’t move at all, actually. He shoots Dean a scared look, but he’s so much more terrified than he hopes he puts on.

Just as everyone screams ‘Happy New Years!’ he feels his legs giving away. He falls down and blacks out.

—

When he wakes up again he doesn’t know where he is. It takes a few seconds before he realizes it’s the house they rented for today.

He hears Dean’s familiar voice in the distance, ordering someone named Bella to do this and that.

“Hm?” Sam wonders, trying to rise up, but fails.

Quickly, Dean’s familiar figure scatters over to him. His face is stressed and he looks about ten years older —and ten times more attractive— with the lines around his eyes and mouth.

He tries smiling, but it’s a failed effort.

“ Hey sleeping beauty.  You decide to wake up now?” Dean asks nonchalantly.

“What happened?” Sam asks, instead of asking the stupid question.

“Poison”, a voice behind Dean says. A head pops up; it’s the bimbo. Her hair is up in a loose bun and the most of her makeup has been removed, and she doesn’t look all to bad now, Sam thinks. “You were poisoned. Nothing serious. You just blacked out for a while.”

A while? Couldn’t they be more specific? “How long is a while?” he asks, groaning at the effort of trying to move. Dean is quick to hush him down, starting to massage Sam’s arm to keep him still.

“You’ve been unconscious since the last millennia”, she says, looking at her clock. “That means, about twelve hours.”

Sam groans again, this time not from pain, but because he missed the entire ‘it’s a new millennia’ party.

“You need some water”, the bimbo says and walks away.

Dean looks after her, smiling. “Bella is aspiring to be a doctor, she’s really been a lot of hel—”   
“I’m sorry”, Sam whispers softly, before starting to chuckle.

“What? Why?” Dean asks, quickly starting to stroke Sam’s arm. “Don’t be, Sammy. You didn’t do an—”

“I stopped you from getting your new years sex”, Sam chuckles. Dean stops for a few seconds, looking at Sam with surprise, before starting to laugh too.

Footsteps appear again and Bella is back with a glass of water.

“What has happened?” she asks as she hands it to Sam. Dean shakes his head as he finishes laughing.

“Nothing, nothing at all”, Dean says. He looks at Sam. “Everything is perfectly fine.”

A warm feeling fills Sam’s stomach and he smiles back.

Dean nods slightly before standing up.

“Bella!” he says in a harsh voice. Bella straightens her back and does a salute with her hand. “Look out for the boy while I go take care of my business in the loo!” He continues and Bella does a great job not laughing at the contrast of seriousness in the voice and in the message.

As Dean walks away with determination, Bella turns to smile at Sam. She pushes the water glass he’s been holding numbly to his mouth, forcing him to take a few sips.

“How long have you been here?” Sam asked her. She smiles at him.

“Just as long as you”, she replied. “But I was asleep for a while, resting.” Sam nods. 

“Dean didn’t rest at all”, she says. “I tried to make him take some sleeping pills, but he refused.” The younger Winchester laughs a little because that’s the Dean Winchester he knows.

“He cares about you a lot”, Bella says, and there’s something in her voice that he can’t really point out.

“He has to”, Sam says. “The life we lead… I mean with moving around and such. And Dad isn’t around too much either so we gotta stick together.”

She shakes her head. “Dean said exactly that.”

Sam shrugs and takes another sip of the water.

“But don’t you think it’s more than that between you two?”

Sam freezes, gulping down the last drops. Bella smirks, looking pleased with herself. Sam’s thoughts start racing. 

_ I’m not that obvious, I know I’m not, the bartender only knew because that’s his job or something. I’m not that obvious. I’m not that obvious. I’m not that obvious. I’m not that obvi– _

“It’s clearly so much more than being brothers”, Bella says to him. “Dean is absolutely crazy about you.”

Sam nearly chokes on the air he’s breathing, because he’s so not ready for these kinds of jokes.

“When I woke up he was sitting next to you saying how much he loved you, how he didn’t want you to leave”, she continues, doesn’t mind Sam’s horrified face. “Sure, most siblings would react like that, but there was something in the way he said it…”

She doesn’t continue because Sam finally has reacted by spitting out a fake and loud laugh. Of course, that’s when Dean comes out of the bathroom. He walks towards the hysterical Sam and calm Bella with an eyebrow in the air.

“I’m not kidding, Sam”, she says as soon as the younger brother has calmed down. Dean is still looking confused. She shakes her head at him, mimicking what the elder Winchester had done earlier.

“Well, boys”, she declares after a few minutes of comfortable silence. “I think I need to head home. My parents are home in a few hours.”

Dean offers to drive her, but she declines and hands Sam a card.

“If you ever need to talk about… Y’know”, she says, motioning subtly towards Dean. Sam takes the card with red cheeks. Dean, once again, is looking surprised.

“Walk me to the door?” she asks Dean, who complies. Sam can see her silhouette wrapping her arms around Dean’s neck and pulling him close. Sam’s heart breaks once again.

—

“You should tell him”, Bella declares to Dean as they tear themselves away from each other. “Sure it’s unhealthy, but it’s less unhealthy than having two broken hearts who want the same thing. And it’ll save you the trouble of having to pick up a new girl in every single town.”

Dean scoffs at her, as if everything she’s saying is bullshit.

“Dean…” she pleads as she puts on her coat. “Just give it a try.” With those words, she’s out of their temporary house. Dean looks after her in awe, baffled by her way of being upright and —most importantly—  _ accepting _ .

Dean makes his way back to Sam, who is facing the wall towards the other direction. He takes a deep breath and repeats Bella’s words in his head.

_ It’s less unhealthy to have two broken hearts who want the same thing. _

He sits down on Sam’s bed, right so that if he leaned down, their faces would be aligned.

“You get her number?” Sam asks bitterly, still facing away from Dean.

Instead of answering, Dean grabs his face between his hands and tilts it towards the elder Winchester.

_ Here goes everything _ , he thinks before leaning down to meet his little brother's lips.

Everything about the kiss is like any other kiss, maybe a little sloppy, but at the same time it’s completely different. Because it’s Sam. Because it’s the boy Dean has loved since he was fourteen. Because everything about it should be terrible and awful and  _ wrong _ . But it’s not. Instead it’s the best thing that’s ever happened in the history of the world — you don’t have to be a Sam Winchester (geek) to know that.

As they pull away from each other, both of them breathless, Dean smiles gleefully.

“I don’t need her number.”


End file.
